Use Your Voice
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Bella is going to Julliard. She is going for singing and dancing. While there she meets the Cullen's, and the Hale's see what happens. AH
1. Moving On

**Summary: Bella is going to Julliard. She is going for singing and dancing. While there she meets the Cullen's, and the Hale's see what happens. AH**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. Plus any song I put on here belongs to its respective owner.**

**Song for this chapter: Moving On by Good Charlotte**

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella POV)**

I just got on the plane heading towards my new life. I feel a little sad about leaving Forks, but I know bigger and better things are out there for me. My parents are happy for me too. I don't know how I got into Julliard, but I did. I got in for singing, and I'm going to minor in dance.

I have a full scholarship. My parents aren't necessarily poor, but they don't make much money. My dad is the police chief, and my mom teaches dance, and music. They aren't the best paid people, so the scholarship was a blessing.

When I turned ten I started to realize our money situation. It wasn't glaringly obvious, but we weren't rich. My parents put up money for my college education, but it would only ever be enough to go to a small community college. After I realized that I started studying, and reading more and more. I paid attention in school, and took good notes. I started doing odd jobs around town. Walking dogs, helping put up books in the library, cleaning up people's houses, sweeping the floors of the small businesses around town. It didn't pay much, but anything helped. I saved it all, only spending it when necessary. When I turned 13 I started babysitting too. The pay was way better. When I turned 16, I used my own money and brought myself a car. I was proud of myself. I brought a blue '02 Honda Accord. Once I had a car I applied for a job in Port Angeles. I got a job at a Starbucks. I worked from 5pm-11p, on weekdays, and 9am-8pm on weekends. I also took as many extra hours as I could.

While doing this I still keep up with my school work. Never getting a grade below 95. I also did a lot of community service. I did everything I could to make sure that I had a shot at getting into Julliard.

School wasn't horrible, but I didn't have many friends. While most of the boys tried to get with me, the girls where obviously jealous. I'm a very good looking person, and I was very talented. I never really had problems with self esteem, I just choose not to date. I still dressed nicely though, how I looked was important to me. I dressed for me and no one else. Most of the people in the town thought I was crazy. They all knew how much I wanted to get out. Whenever they saw me doing odd jobs, they would shake their head. I didn't worry about it though. They were all small minded people, and would never leave this town. Me I was getting out, that town was not big enough for me.

The only sorta friend I had was Angela and Ben. They both understood my desire to get out of here, they wanted to too. They both wanted to be doctors. Angela a surgeon, and Ben a pediatrician. They were trying to get into Duke University.

We all competed with our grades in the end I was top, Angela next, and Ben after her. I aced my SAT's with a 585/600 (**I don't know if that is the grading score now, but lets pretend it is. Thanks.)**

Whenever I wasn't working, or doing school stuff I was with my parents. My dad taught me how to take care of myself. Basically how to fight, and shot a gun. He also taught me different little forensic stuff, and basic survival things. My mom was the more creative one. She taught me how to express myself, and be feminine. My mom also taught me how to dance. I was clumsy and shy when I was little, but dancing got me out of that. She taught all kinds of dance, and she was amazing. She also taught music. When I was little she noticed that I had a great singing voice, and started coaching me. Dancing was my passion, but singing was my life. If I couldn't sing or dance, I wouldn't be me. Since I was twelve I knew that I wanted to go to Julliard. Now my dream is coming true.

I guess since I told you about my life I should tell you my name, and how I look. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. I have wavy brown hair that stops at the middle of my back, and I'm about 5'2. I have green eyes, with brown sorta bursting around the pupil. I have a button nose, full plump lips, and sun kissed skin. My body is awesome. It is nice and toned from dancing all my life. I have a great bottom, and boobs. I don't know where I get it from, my mom is sorta flat. While I have a big, firm butt, and size 36D breasts.

My parents used the money they saved up for my college to ship my car out here. I brought about 4 suitcases. Two are full of clothes, undergarments, and shoes, make-up, and toiletries. One is full of dancing stuff, school stuff, and singing stuff. The last one is full of books, CD's, DVD's, pictures, and other electronic things.

I have quite a bit of money from my different odd jobs in Forks, and then my job at Starbucks. I have roughly 2,000. This is of course after I paid for the ticket here, the extra luggage, and some basic stuff for my college dorm. I swear these airlines be tripping. They make you pay extra if your luggage exceeds the weight limit. I know that I'm going to have to get a job here. Once I figure out my schedule, then I'll apply for something. I want to try to work on campus, they would understand my schedules and stuff.

Once I'm off the plane I grab a luggage cart and get my luggage, then I go to car pick-up and get my car.

Pretty soon I'm off to Julliard. All I know is that I have two roommates named Alice, and Rosalie. I also know that we all have the same major. Hopefully they are friendly, I don't have time to put up with anymore Jessica's and Lauren's.

I arrive at my dorm, and quickly get out. I live on the second story, room 201. I grab my luggage and head for the elevators. I arrive to my room, and unlock with the key they sent in the mail.

Once I enter I notice two girls sitting on a couch. They must be Alice, and Rosalie. Once the black hair girl notices me she lets out a squeal, and that alerts the blonde one that I'm here.

The black hair girl jumps off the couch, and bounces over to me.

"Hello I'm Alice and that is Rosalie. You must be Isabella. I'm so glad that you're our roommate. You seem really nice, we are all going to be the best of friends" she said, while jumping up and down. She was a little energizer bunny.

"Sorry about her, she can get really excited, but she's harmless just ignore her. I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose for short." Rose said.

"It's fine, and I'll try. My name is Isabella, but I hate that name so just call me Bella."

"Alright Bella. Well why don't Alice and I help you get you bags, then we all head to the café for lunch. You must be hungry." Rose said.

"That sounds great, I'm starving. I only have two more suitcases though, I'm shopping for everything else once I get settled in." I told Rose.

"That's cool, we'll still walk with you to your car." Rose said.

With that we all left. They took my remaining bags, and I grabbed my purse from the front seat of my car. We dropped the stuff off and we left for the café.

While doing this we all chatted. I gave them a brief summary about my life, leaving out the whole financial problem thing. Apparently Rose and Alice meet in high school, and both of their families clicked. They lived in Tampa, Florida. All of them got accepted into Julliard. Rose and Jasper(he's Alice's boyfriend) are brother and sister. While Edward Emmett(he's Rose's boyfriend) and Alice are brother and sister. Rose and Emmett are both sophomores, while everyone else are freshmen. The boys share a room, on the other side of the building.

"We'll be meeting my two brothers, and my boyfriend/ Rose's brother at the café. They'll just love you. Watch out for Emmett though, he's a big jokester." Alice said

I just nodded my head. I'm ready to meet them. They seem like nice, and fun people to hang out with. If they are anything like Alice, and Rose we should get along just fine.

**AN: **Well there is the first chapter. Did you guys like it, if so please review or PM me and let me know. Well I'm off for now until next time.


	2. I Do Not Hook Up

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella POV)**

Once we got to the café we paid for our meal, and went to grab some food. We had a buffet style café. There was different stations like Chinese food, sub sandwiches, Italian, Japanese, desserts, well you get what I'm saying. You could get as much as you want for ten dollars, pretty cool huh.

I decided on salad, spaghetti and meatballs, hushpuppies, and stuffed mushrooms. I met back up with the girls at the drink machines, and they led me towards their siblings.

There was three guys sitting at the table. From the way we were coming they didn't really see us. They all looked pretty good though, especially the one with bronze hair. I wonder which one he is.

"Hey guys" Rose called out

"Hey girls. Who is she?" asked the bulky one. From what they told me about the guys I assume that he's Emmett.

"This is Bella. She's our new roommate. She's a singing major, with a dancing minor." Alice said as we sat down.

"Really now. So can you blow." Emmett said.

"I got in here didn't I." I replied back.

"Feisty, I like this one she's a keeper." Emmett laughed out.

"Don't pay much attention to my brother, he's a jokester. I'm sure you're a good singer, like you said you wouldn't be here if you weren't." the bronze haired one said. I'm guessing that he's Edward, because the girls are leaning on the other ones.

"Yea I was just playing Bella." Emmett said.

"It's okay Em. Now I'm hungry so I'm going to eat." I told them and started digging in.

"Ahh, a girl after my own heart." Emmett said.

Everyone just started laughing. We had light conversation while we ate. I learned what they where all majoring in. Rose was majoring in dance, with a minor in singing. Alice was majoring in fashion design/art, with a minor in singing. Jasper in music, guitar to be exact, and minored in singing/art. Emmett was majoring in music too, but he played the drums, and minored in singing. Edward was majoring in music he played piano, and his minor was singing. I already know most of the things about their childhood from my conversation with Rose, and Alice. I told them what I told Alice and Rose about my childhood. The boys had mostly finished eating before we came, but they were still hungry and kept trying to steal our food.

After that fiasco the couples started cooing at each other.

"Now you have had your introduction to the craziness that is this group. Think you can handle it?" Edward asked me

"Yea I'm pretty sure I can" I said trying to flirt a little bit.

"That's good. I wouldn't want them to scare you away, you seem like a pretty cool person."

"Well thank you. I like to think I'm pretty awesome" I replied while pouring my ranch packet onto my salad, but it missed and landed on Edward's shirt.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry" I told him

He just smiled at me, took some sauce off my plate and splashed it on me.

"Heyy!" I yelled.

Then I took some spaghetti and put it in his hair. Then he took a meatball and threw it at me, but I ducked and it landed on Rose.

"What the hell!" Rose screamed. She looked at us and screamed. "This is War!" Then she threw some fries at us.

After that everyone joined in on our mini food fight. It was epic! All of us from the waist up was covered in food, we were a hilarious sight.

We cleaned up a little bit, and decided to part ways and met up later at an music café across the street.

The girls and I went to our room and got ready.

"What was going on with you and Edward?" Alice asked me.

"Nothing we were just talking" I replied

"Really now. How did talking end up into that food fight?" Rose asked.

I retold them everything, and they looked a little shocked.

"What?" I asked them

"Well it's just that Edward is usually a reserved person. He doesn't really interact with people, unless he feels that they are worth it. Especially since he got with his girlfriend. She keeps her claws in him, and barely lets him spend time with us. The only reason that he was even at the café with us this morning, and the only reason he's going to the music café this evening is because she isn't here to object." Alice told me

"So the fact that he started a conversation with you leads us to believe that he may be crushin' on you, and I think you're crushin' back." Rose said

"Well I mean he's cute, and would be good boyfriend material, but I don't like breaking up relationships. He needs to do that himself. If he ever breaks up with that girl then I would pursue him." I replied

"Well then we'll just have to see what we can do" Rose replied giving a suspicious look to Alice.

After that I asked them if it would be alright if I got them ready, and they said yes. Alice had on a black tank top, a tight purple leather jacket with black skinny jeans, and deep purple stilettos. Rose had on a purple tank top, a black tight leather jacket, and the same jeans and shoes as me. I had on a black tank top, a purple and black checkered jacket, and the same shoes and jeans as Rose and Alice,

I did all of our make-up. I did the smoky eye effect on all of us, then I put them clear lip gloss on. I decided to straighten Alice's hair, and then clip her bangs back with a purple and black clip. I put Rose's hair in a curly, low side ponytail. I made my hair wavy, and gave myself a flipped ponytail.

"Dang Bella. We look hot." Rose said.

"Heck yea we do. Are you sure you don't want to major in fashion, cause you sure do got a knack for it." Alice

"Nah. This is something I like to do for fun. I'm going to stick to singing, and dancing." I told her.

"Alrighty then" Alice said

"Alright now you guys can go pick out your own jewelry." I told them

I put on my silver heart necklace, a simple silver chain bracelet, I also put earrings into all of my holes. I had two lobe piercing, an industrial bar, my cartilage pierced, a Monroe piercing, and my naval pierced. Those where my little splurges during my time in Forks. I got all of them done with Angela. I put deep purple hoops into my first lobe hole, then black studs into my second lobe hole, my cartilage, Monroe, and naval. Then I put a purple bar into my industrial.

I came out of my room, around the same time as the other girls. They both had on heart necklaces, but they only had their first two holes pierced, and they both had on deep purple hoops, and black studs.

"Dang Bella! I didn't take you to have all those piercing." Rose said.

"Most people say that. What can I say I love them. I even have my belly button pierced." I replied, lifting up my shirt so they could see.

"That looks sexy. We need to get one Rose" Alice said and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys totally should. I'll even go with you. I've been thinking about getting my nose pierced anyways." I told them

"Ok then. We all will go sometime soon" Rose said.

"Ok. Lets grab our purses and head out." I told them.

We all grabbed our black and purple handbags, and left. Once we entered we saw the boys sitting at a table. We all walked over to them, and their mouths dropped.

Emmett was devouring Rose with his eyes. Jasper was obviously eye fucking Alice. Now Edward he was looking at me, and he had a hungry look in his eye. It sorta made me feel powerful, it was obvious he liked how I looked, and I liked his eyes on me more than what I wanted to admit.

Even though I won't try a relationship with him until he breaks up with his girlfriend, a little bit of flirting never hurt anyone. I winked at him, then started walking to him with my hips swaying seductively.

"WOW! You girls look just WOW!" Emmett stuttered out.

"You should thank Bella, she did everything except the jewelry" Rose replied

"Thank You Bella! I am forever indebted to you for making Rose look like this" Emmett replied.

Jasper nodded with him, but obviously he was talking about Alice. I blushed a little bit, I wasn't used to getting complimented on my fashion sense.

Apparently it was karaoke night here, because different people where getting up and singing. Some where better than others, but they where having fun.

We all ordered some food, and a round of drinks(non-alcoholic of course). I ordered a fifteen piece hot wings, and a dozen onion rings, with a coke. They where all looking at me crazy.

"OK why are yall staring at me?" I asked

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Emmett asked

"Well of course I am. I ordered it didn't I" I snapped at him

"Aren't you like a dancer?" He asked me

"Yes, what does that have to do with this?" I asked getting impatient

"What my goof of a brother is trying to say is that, most dancers eat like rabbits. So he was shocked that you ordered that stuff. Well actually we are all shocked. You have a great figure, and you eat like that unfair" Alice pouted

"I have a really high metabolism. I burn it off fast. I've ate like this all my life, and I've never really gained a lot of weight. Plus I guess dancing helped me keep it off too." I replied simply.

"Hmm. Well I would have to work out for hours, to burn that stuff off." Alice said and Rose agreed.

After that we all ate, and just talked.

"So Bella how do you like it here so far?" asked Edward

"Well I haven't been here that long, but its cool so far. I've meet some amazing people." I replied.

I could feel the slight attraction between us right at the moment, and we were both staring at each other. A few moments later Emmett broke the attraction, and we broke our gazes.

"So Bella you're a singing major right?" Emmett asked

"Yes" I replied wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I figured that since tonight is karaoke night here, that you could get up and sing. Since you're a singing major and all." Emmett said a little smugly

"Umm I don't know" I replied

"Come on Bella please" Alice pouted

"Please Bella" everyone else cooed

"Ugh fine!" I whisper yelled

I stalked over to the DJ station told him my name, and then went onto the stage.

"Alright guys. We have a newbie going up on stage please give a warm welcome to Bella" the DJ said.

I heard the music and got in the zone, I was singing an upbeat song so I pumped myself up. I looked out to our table and gave them the finger, along the microphone, and they busted out laughing. I looked eyes with Edward and started singing

**I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson (all the lyrics will be in Italics and any stage direction thing I give will be performed during the lyric after it. Hope it doesn't confuse anybody.)**

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent I see you through those bloodshot eyes There's a cure, you've found it Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will They don't wanna define it_

For the next part I looked straight into Edward's eyes _Just give up the game and get into me If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

I looked back out towards the audience and started jumping and down, and moving around the stage

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow So if you want me I don't come cheap Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

I looked back into Edward's eyes

_I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess she left Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail _

I pointed straight at Edward

_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

I walked to my table, and Emmett put me on top of it. Then I started singing and dancing around. (sorta like the video minus the falling)

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow So if you want me I don't come cheap Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say_

I jumped of the table and stood in front of Edward, and looked straight into his eyes

_'Cause I feel the distance between us Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no_

I got straight in his face and sung the lyrics

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

I turned quickly and walked back to the stage

_So if you want me I don't come cheap Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

I jumped back on stage and danced around some more

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

Then I looked straight in Edward's eyes

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down _

Then I pointed at him and ended the song

_'cause you don't wanna miss out_

**(Edward POV)**

That was hot. Bella could blow, and if I'm correct she was singing that song to me. Why I don't know. Does she like me? I hope she does, because I'm sorta starting to like her. I know I shouldn't, but it's hard she's amazing. All of my friends like her, and they hate Tanya. It took them months to even tolerate her, and it took them minutes to warm up to Bella.

The whole place was in a uproar, everyone was applauding for her.

"That was the newbie Bella! That girl rocked it didn't she. Do you guys want another one?" asked the DJ

"YES!" the crowd screamed back to him

"What do you say Bella?" The DJ asked

"OH I don't know." Bella replied

"Aww don't be like that. Come on Bella. Come on crowd Bella Bella Bella!" the DJ started. Soon enough the whole place was screaming out her name trying to get her to sing again.

"Oh Alright, but I need my friends to help me. Alice, Rose get your butts up here and sing with me." she yelled out

Alice and Rose where shocked, but quickly got up and went on stage. The crowd was screaming. The boys where looking at all the girls with lust in their eyes, and the guys and me didn't like it one bit.

The music started and I easily recognized it. Alice and Rose loved this song.

**Lady Marmalade **

[_Rosalie_]

_Whereas all my soul sisters? Lemma hear y'all flow sistas. _

_[Girls] Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sisters, flow sister (x2) _

_[Bella] He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge _

_Struttin? her stuff on the street _

_She said, "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?" (Oh, oh) _

_[Girls] Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da (Hey, hey, hey) _

_Giuchie giuchie ya ya here (here) _

_Mocca choca lata ya ya (oh yeah) _

_[Bella] Creole Lady Marmalade ohhhh _

_[Rosalie] What What, What What _

_[Girls] Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir? _

_Voulez vous couchez avec moi? _

_[Alice] He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up _

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine _

_On her black satin sheet is where he started to freak yeah_

_[Girls] Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da (da da da) _

_Giuchie giuchie ya ya here, oh yeah (here ohooo yea yeah)_

_Mocca choca lata ya ya _

_[Rosalie] Yea yea _

_[Alice] Creole Lady Marmalade _

_[Girls] Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir? _

_(ce soir, [Rosalie] what what what) _

_Voulez vous couchez avec moi? _

_[Rosalie] Yeeiah, yeeiah, ugh _

_He come through with the money in the garter belts _

_Let 'em know we got that cake, straight out the gate _

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_We say, "Why spend mine, when I can spend yours?" _

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry _

_I'm gonna keep playin' these cats out like Atari _

_Wearing high heel shoes, gettin' love from the dudes _

_Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge _

_[Girls] Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters _

_[Rosalie] We drink wine with diamonds in the glass _

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste _

_We wanna giuchie giuchie ya ya, mocca choca lata _

_Creole Lady Marmalade One more time, c'mon _

_[Girls] Marmalade, Lady _

_Marmalade Marmalade _

_[Bella] ohh..ohhhhhh... _

_[Bella] Hey, Hey, Heeeeeyyyy _

_Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth hey _

_Color of caf? au lait, all right _

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried _

_[Rosalie ..girls] More (more), more (more), more _

_[Alice and Bella] Now he's back home doin' nine to five (Nine to five) _

_[Bella] Livin' the gray flannel life _

_[Bella] But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep _

_[Rosalie..Girls] More (more), more (more), more _

_[Girls] Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da (da da da) _

_Giuchie giuchie ya ya here, oh yeah _

_Mocca choca lata ya ya (here ohooo yea yeah) _

_[Bella] Creole Lady Marmalade _

_[Girls] Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir? _

_Voulez vous couchez avec moi? _

_[Bella] All my sisters, yeah. _

_[Girls] Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir? _

_Voulez vous couchez avec moi? _

_[DJ] Bella_

_[Bella] Moulin...Ooooh _

_[DJ] Alice_

_[Alice] Ladyyyyyy Marmalade _

_[DJ] Rosalie_

_[Rosalie] Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh _

_[DJ] Bella_

_[Bella] Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh Marmalade _

_[DJ] __Rock__-wilder baby _

_[Alice] Baby _

_[DJ] Moulin Rouge _

_[Bella] Ooh, ohhhh _

_[Bella] Da doot da doot _

_[DJ] Misdemeanor here _

_[Girls] Creole Lady Marmalade, Yes-Ahhh! _

Dang the girls looked sooo good. Emmett, Jasper, and I were drooling. They did amazing, and Bella sung Christina's part better than Christina.

The whole place was applauding. The dudes in here were trying to get flirt with our girls, wait Emmett and Jasper's girls, and Bella. We quickly walked over to where they were and grabbed them up. We all walked back to the table long enough to grab their purses and then we were out.

"You guys where amazing!" Emmett said

"Well thank you Em. So do you believe that I can sing now?" Bella asked him

"HECK YEAH!" Emmett exclaimed

We all busted out laughing, and started walking back to the school. We all just talked and joked the whole way back. This is the most fun I've had in a while, but I know it won't stay like this forever.

**AN: **Alright so did you guys like it. If you haven't heard those songs go listen to them. I was listening to itunes on shuffle, and those came up so I decided to use them. I hope you liked this. 5 reviews and you get a new chapter, so go review. Well until next tim


	3. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**AN: **Hi guys! Here is your next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

** (Bella POV)**

Classes have now started. All the regular classes are a hour, and whatever special class you got in on is whatever the teacher sets. We have classes going on 24/7. So you can pick anytime you want to have your class. **(I have no clue if that's true so let's pretend. If anybody is in college, and what to give me correct info just PM me) **My special classes are Dancing and Singing. My regular classes are Statistics, Biology, Phycology, Journalism, and Sign Language. I'm also taking Art just for fun. I also got a job at the campus Starbucks, it's open 24/7, and they base your work schedule around your school one. I also still hang out quite a bit with my new friends, a lot of them are in my classes so here is what my schedule basically looks like.

** Monday & Wednesday & Friday**

8am-9am Journalism _**[Jasper]**_

9:15am-10:15am Sign Language _**[Alice]**_

10:30am- 11:30am Statistics _**[Emmett, Rose, Edward]**_

12:15pm-3:30pm Work

4pm-7pm Dance _**[Rose]**_

7:45pm-9pm Singing _**[Alice, Rose]**_

10pm-12pm Work

**Tuesday & Thursday**

7am-11am Dance _**[Rose]**_

12pm-1pm Biology _**[Edward]**_

2pm-4pm Singing _**[Edward]**_

5:30pm-9pm Work

10pm-11pm Phycology _**[Jasper]**_

**Saturday**

9am-10am Singing _**[Everyone]**_

11am-3pm Work

3:30pm-4:30pm Art

5:30pm-7pm Dance _**[Rose]**_

**Sunday**

8am-12pm Work

1pm-2pm Art

I loved my schedule it was a little hectic, but I managed. The classes were good, and we had great teachers. Dancing was kicking my butt, but it was super fun. Saturday singing was hilarious, because all of us had it at the same time. We would goof off sometimes, and come up with group songs. Emmett would start a beat, and then someone would start a lyric and then we would keep adding.

In dance, and singing we just don't dance. We learn about the origins and where each one came from. We learn to appreciate all types. Some days instead of singing or dancing we'll sit in a room and learn the theory of things. Like in singing we picked apart somewhere over the rainbow I learned interesting things about it. In dance we watch dance videos from all around the world, and we learn to appreciate them. Then we usually try to do them it can be really fun. The teachers are usually cool, but we know when to play and when to work. There is always a big semester recital, of course we still have about four months, but they want us to be thinking of ideas.

Today is Saturday, and we all have survived the first week of school. We'll be celebrating by hitting up the same bar as last time. This time Edward will be there, and he's bringing Tanya. Turns out she has the same major as me, and minor.

The girls told me that Tanya is jealous of me because she thinks I'll steal Edward away, I'm prettier than her, and I can sing and dance better than her. Tonight the plan is to show her up. I've been working on some songs for a while now, and I went and recorded them at the studio. All of us made a song for Tonight. I'm singing in all of them, but not always main. The only song they've heard of mine is the one all of us are singing. Tonight a whole lot of students are supposed to be at the bar, it's the college hang out spot.

Once Rose and I get in from our dance class we both hurry to get ready. Rose jumped in the shower and I started on Alice. I quickly put her hair in loose curls. Once I finished her up Rose came out. I put her hair in waves then put a thick black headband in it. Then I got to work on their make-up.

"I'm going to go for natural make-up, because I know Tanya's going to cake it on. We're going to show her that you can look better with natural beauty." I told them

"That's a great idea Bella. That'll make her so mad." She told me

"Heck yeah! Our Bella is getting devious." Rose exclaimed

I did a light smoky eye look. Everything was very minimal, and it accented their face. Then I told them to put on clear gloss. After that I ran to our rooms and looked at our clothes. I decided that each of us should wear cap sleeve ruffle 3fer's with a belt. Alice had gray and black, Rose red and black, and I had blue and black. I paired them with black super skinny jeans, and black 3inch heels.

I quickly ran and showered, and all that other stuff and then got dressed. I raided everyone's jewelry and decided on pieces for them. I put gray hoops into Alice's ear. She put on black accessories for everything else. Rose did the same thing but using red. Then I ran and quickly did my hair. I decided to towel dry it, and then fluff it to sorta look like sex hair. Then I put on blue hoops in my first hole, silver dangling earing in my second, and a black bar in my industrial. Then I put silver studs into my other piercings. I put on a ton of silver loose bracelets on my arms, and a silver ring on my finger. I looked sort of rockerish. I really liked it.

"WOW! Totally rocker chic Bella. I'm loving it." Alice told me

"Thanks girl" I told her.

"Thanks to you we look amazing again. You got a talent girl!" Rose exclaimed

"Nah it's just something I like to do." I told her. "Now come on grab your purses and lets go. We're meeting the guys there." I said.

We all quickly grabbed our black purses. We threw in our walets, make-up bags, phones, keys and some extra crap. We all quickly left, and headed for the bar.

We were the last ones to arrive. Fashionably late as I told them.

"Yeah definitely fashionably late. Once again I must thank you for making our girls look hotttt!" Emmett said for him and Jasper.

"And once again I must say that it isn't a problem." I told him.

Not long after that the waitress came to take our drink and entrée orders.

"Dozen onion rings, and a coke" Emmett

"6 mozzarella sticks and cheerwine" Rose

"the same" Alice

"I'll have 12 onion rings and sprite" Jasper

"Stuffed peppers and orange soda" Edward

"side salad and water" Tanya

"Supreme nachos and sweet ice tea" I told her

"Okay they'll be right out." She told us then walked off

"Why did you order that Bella, do you know how many calories are in nachos." Tanya sneered.

"Tanya I've eaten like this my whole life. I'm in great shape I exercise it off. It's normal to eat calories every once in a while. I don't want to be a stick." I told her

"But it'll go straight to your hips, thighs, and butt." She exclaimed

"That's a good thing. Guys like that. It's called having a figure. Just because you have hips, thighs, and a butt doesn't mean you're fat. It means that you aren't a stick. Guys like to have something to grab on, they don't want to feel like they're going to break a girl. Being stick skinny isn't cool. I have a nice full figure. I'm not fat or too skinny. I'm just right and I love my body." I told her.

"UGH! Whatever. When you get fat don't say I didn't tell you so." She told me

Everyone just scoffed at her, even Edward. Our food came out, and I quickly ate, because I had to perform.

I took the CD, and handed it to the DJ and told him what number. A slow song was on and the mood was pretty chill. Most of the couples were out on the floor slow dancing so I decided to do my slow song first.

"All right. We're going to keep this mood going. We have Miss Bella back and she's going to sing." The DJ announced.

"This is a song I wrote hope you like it." I told them

**Like You'll Never See Me Again ****(all the lyrics will be in Italics and any stage direction thing I give will be performed during the lyric after it. This is how it will be for the whole story. Hope it doesn't confuse anybody.)**

_If I had no more time  
>No more time left to be here<br>Would you cherish what we had?  
>Was it everything that you were looking for?<br>If I couldn't feel your touch  
>And no longer were you with me<br>I'd be wishing you were here  
>To be everything that I'd be looking for<br>I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
>And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me<br>'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me  
>Hold me like this is the last time<br>Every time you kiss me  
>Kiss me like you'll never see me again<br>Every time you touch me  
>Touch me like this is the last time<br>Promise that you'll love me  
>Love me like you'll never see me again<em>

_Oh Oh Oh_

_How many really know what love is?  
>Millions never will<br>Do you know until you lose it  
>That it's everything that we are looking for<br>When I wake up in the morning  
>You're beside me<br>I'm so thankful that I found  
>Everything that I been looking for<em>

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
>And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me<br>'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_So everytime you hold me  
>Hold me like this is the last time<br>Every time you kiss me  
>Kiss me like you'll never see me again<br>(can you do that for me baby)  
>Every time you touch me<br>(see we don't really know)  
>Touch me like this is the last time<br>(see everyday we never know)  
>Promise that you'll love me<br>(I want you to promise me)  
>Love me like you'll never see me again<br>(like you'll never see me again)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

**(Rose POV)**

Dang! That song was powerful. She had all the couples out on the dance floor swaying. At the end of the song I leaned up and gave Emmett a big kiss. She had the whole crowd going. She's a great singer, and all her songs have great meanings.

"That was called like you'll never see me again, it was something that I wrote." She told us

The whole crowd quickly went into applause. I looked over and saw Tanya giving her the stink eye, while Edward looked entranced by Bella. UGH! Why can't he see that he belongs with her? We're going to have to do something about this quick. Tanya is about to get on my last nerves.

**(Edward POV)**

Bella is amazing. She had everyone out on the floor. Except for Tanya and I. Tanya asked me to dance, but I declined. I didn't really want to dance with her I wanted to listen to Bella sing, and I also wanted to dance with her.

While she was singing I realized she was sinign about how love is supposed to be. You're supposed to love, touch, and kiss them like you'll never see them again. I realized that I don't do that with Tanya and I probably never will. I don't really love her. I really don't know why I'm with her. My friends can barely even tolerate her, half the time I can barely tolerate her.

**(Bella POV)**

I walked off the stage and was tackled into hugs as soon I got to the table.

"That was great" Alice exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"Thanks guys." I told them

"Well I don't see what was so good about it." Tanya sneered at me.

I didn't' even stunt her. I just rolled my eyes, and sat down.

After a couple of minutes it was Tanya's turn to sing. She got up there and botched up Circus by Brittney Spears. She almost got booed off the stage. Next Emmett got up there and sang How to Love. It was a song that we wrote. Then Jasper got up there and sang the song I helped him write Felt Good on My Lips. Rose sang a song we wrote called Tonight. Finally Alice sang Mine. Then Edward sang a song I wrote for him called Storm Warning.

**Storm Warning**

_Yeah  
>Oh no<em>

_She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress  
>Hotter than the heat in July<br>With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair  
>The way she was blowin' my mind<br>Have you ever noticed every hurricane  
>Gets its name from a girl like this?<br>She's a cat fight kind keeps you up at night  
>Hangin' on to the edge of a kiss<em>

_She's a beautiful mess  
>Yeah, the kind you love to love<br>But what happens next?  
>I got a feelin' when the sun comes up<em>

My girls and I started swaying our hips and clapping.__

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>A little leeway, a little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
>Locked in on love<br>I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'  
>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'<br>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
><em>We started dancing around with each other mouthing the lyrics._  
>Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burnin' your wheels<br>Somewhere between goin' and gone  
>You get so lost that you can't turn it off<br>You give in and you just turn it on  
>She's a heart full of rain, red lips like a flame<br>She's a girl from your favorite song_

_What a beautiful mess  
>One part angel, one part perfect, one part brick<br>The kind of flood you'll never forget_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>A little leeway, a little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
><em>We made little hearts at each other

_ Locked in on love_

We started back dancing around_  
>I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'<br>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>A little leeway, a little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
><em>We made hearts at each other

_ Locked in on love  
><em>

We just started dancing around, and pulled the guys to dance with us._  
>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'<br>I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up<br>A little leeway, a little more time  
>Some kind of radar system<br>Locked in on love  
>I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'<br>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

_Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign, gonna wish I had a sign<br>Of a storm warnin', yeah_

When he finished we gave him a humungous applause. Then it was my turn. I was going to sing Before He Cheats, another song that I wrote.

**Before He Cheats**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a _

I fluffed my hair

_ bleached-blond tramp,_

moved my hand down my body_  
>and she's probably getting frisky...<br>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
><em>I shook my finger

_ 'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
>showing her how to shoot a combo...<br>_I shook my head_  
>And he don't know...<br>_

I stomped my foot and rocked._  
>That I dug my key into the side of his<br>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats...<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I took took the mic off the stand and started walking around the crowd__

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>white-trash version of Shania karaoke..<br>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...<em>

I started shaking my head_  
>And he don't know...<br>_

I started stomping my foot and rocking. _  
>That I dug my key into the side of his<br>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats,<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

__I got back up on stage_  
>I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,<br>'cause the next time that he cheats...  
><em>I shook my head and pointed at myself_  
>Oh, you know it won't be on me!<br>No...not on me_

I stomped my foot and rocked_  
>'Cause I dug my key into the side of his<br>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats...<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats... _

"That one was for all you girls who have ever been cheated on. Now I have one last song, and I need my girls for this one. Come on give Alice and Rosalie a hand." I told everyone

We were singing the Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. I decided to go with something everyone knows, because I wanted them to get more involved and sing too. We all just sang at the same time not splitting the song into parts. I was really fun. All of us were just jumping around and dancing. Whenever it said I'm on the edge with you we pointed at our guys. Well he isn't my guy yet, but I can pretend for now.

After our song things started closing down. Everyone congratulated us as we went to our table.

"Great job girls" The guys said giving us hugs

"Thanks. You know we try" I told them smiling

We all quickly left and walked back to the campus. We split up when we came to our floor. They guys lived two floors above us.

"Goodnight" everyone yelled as we went to our respective floors.

I was exhausted we left at 8 and it's now 1. I quickly showered and changed into my PJ's. They consisted of a large Forks Police Dept. shirt, and boy shorts. I told the girls goodnight and knocked out.

**AN: **Not much I know just thought I would keep it light and fun. The song list is below

Alicia Keys – Like You'll Never See Me Again

Circus by Brittney Spears

Lil Wayne- How to Love

Tim McGraw-Felt Good on My Lips

Sugarland –Tonight

Taylor Swift- Mine

Hunter Hayes- Storm Warning

Carrie Underwood- Before he Cheats

Lady Gaga- Edge of Glory

Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Review make me update faster. Well until next time two fingers in the air peace out!


End file.
